


Destiel/Sabriel Soulmate Au

by Nun_Your_Biz_Xb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nun_Your_Biz_Xb/pseuds/Nun_Your_Biz_Xb
Summary: Highschool Soulmate AU. Sam and Dean move around every 6 to 12 months but for Sam's high school they will be staying in Lawrence, Kansas or so John says. They have the ability to write on themselves and their soulmate can see it, one thing is they can't say names. As things continue will John find out about his sons?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. The Meeting Part 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

This has happened once again, more silly notes like 'get glue and sparkles to do prank' appeared on my hand along with a drawing of wings. Not that I mind, I like knowing my soulmate isn't so uptight, just I wish these notes weren't everyday. Hi, my name is Samuel Winchester, Sam for almost everyone but my brother Dean LOVES calling me Sammy, though it is childish I let him. I am 15 and in the 9th grade while Dean is 18 in the 12th our soulmates are 17(mine) and 16 (Deans). We both have odd soulmates it seems but we doubt we'll meet them because we move too much. But dad promises we're staying for the rest of my highschool years. This will be the longest we stay. Anyways, I write back to my soulmate asking why they need glue, I'm not sure why we haven’t exchanged numbers yet but we haven't, they respond by saying they're doing a prank on their younger brother, I just roll my eyes and head down stairs. Dean's there making pancakes for us before school which starts at 7:45 and it's 6 right now.

"Mornin' Sammy, how’d you sleep?"

"Alright I guess, I just... Dean what if we never meet who we're meant for," I inquired for this is what kept me up.

"Hey, we will and when we do we can leave and be happy, on that note, any new writing?"

"Actually yeah, they wrote to get glue and sparkles, they're doing another prank on their little bro, how about you?"

"Fun I hope the prank goes well, and yeah he's been asking me questions and I have him, I just hate how we don’t know each other's names."

"Yeah, it sucks, and Dean?'

"Yeah Sammy?"

"How do you know it’s a 'he' and how come we don't just give them our numbers, like it's annoying always having writing on my arm can't we just text?"

"I know because how he's wording things, like he'll say dude and bro more often than a girl would, although you do get girls that are one of the guys but its just how he responds, I guess. And on the other question I'm not sure why we don't, I guess we've never really tried."

"I'm gonna." I say as I write my phone number on my arm, stating for them 'hey its my number text it with your name and I'll send mine in return'.

Dean finished breakfast and it’s 6:45, we ate, cleaned up, and then got in the Impala, also known as baby.

*Biding*

My phone went off, my heart started racing as I look at the text,

**_Hey, my name’s Gabriel, most call me Gabe, got your number off my arm, messy handwriting I might add 😜_ **

_ Hey Gabe, name’s Sam, I guess you're my soulmate, I can't believe the text thing actually worked. _

**_Same._ **

The messages stopped, "Hey, Dean."

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I just texted Gabe."

"Who's Gabe?"

"My soulmate."

"It actually worked?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet."

The ride to school was silent after that. I stared out the window and started thinking about the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Gabe's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe it was that easy, how is it that easy? Why is it that easy? What's the point of this whole not knowing names shit but we can know numbers. WTF God. I mean I'm happy I can finally know their, his, name. Sam, huh and from what we've told each other he's two years younger, oh this is awesome, my little brother, Cassie, as I call him is taller than me so maybe I'll finally be the tallest. YES!

"Ga-, Gab-, GABRIEL!"

"Huh, what?"

"Gabe, we're gonna be late if your lazy ass doesn't get moving."

"Now, now, Cassie is that any way to talk to your big brother?"

"It is when I don't want to be late on the first day"

"Alright, alright I'm comin', calm your horses"

We started walking to Hell, hey what can I say, our brother Lucifer is a twelfth grader and 'rules the school' therefore it is Hell. On our way I pop a lollipop in my mouth earning a dissatisfied sound from Cas, I love candy, what can I say? As we walk into the school Cas and I get called down to the office, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!

"Hello, Novak's I called you here today to ask if you would like to show the new kids around." Principal man said.

"I mean I'd love to, but Gabe over here isn't what you consider nice, he's a trickster remember?"

"HEY! I'm right here ya know?"

"Okay so Castiel is in, how about you Gabriel?"

"Yeah, I'm in, I'm feeling in a good mood today so why the Hell not."

"Okay great! If you'll follow me Castiel you will be showing Dean around, he is two grades above you, the twelfth grade, and Gabriel, you will be getting Samuel, he is two grades below you, the ninth grade. Is that alright?"

"Sounds great!" Cassie and I both said.

I have no idea why I get someone so young and Cassie gets one so much older, it's odd, because I'm closer to Dean's age, awe well.

"Hey, I'm Dean, this is Sammy." A human ken doll with a leather jacket had said.

"Hi..." A shorter cute baby had said, no I mean it, he had such a baby face and a dimple and just his whole ora screamed  **PRECIOUS CHILD DON'T HURT** .

I noticed I was staring and quickly averted my eyes, as did Sam we both looked at our brothers, they seemed lost in a trance.

"I'm Gabriel, but you can call me babe." I say as a joke. Sam just looked scared and Dean had looked over, and had his overprotective brother mode on.

"Kidding kidding, I just started texting my soulmate and want to fall for him, call me Gabe."

"Alright cool." Sam sounded calmer.

"I- *Eh Hem* I'm Castiel, call me Cas." My dork of a brother said.

“Odd names run in the family?" Dean asked.

"Huh? How'd you know-?" Cassie started.

"Principal." Dean finished.

"Yeah, if you think mine is weird, wait until you meet my brother, he's in your grade, his name’s Lucifer."

"Wait you're kidding right?"

"Nope, our family is named after angels and yeeeaaahhh." I began.

"Wow, that's really weird, but hey, so is our family." Sam stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh um, our dad isn't around much, we've been to a new school every year, dad says these next four years will be different, I don't believe it but lets see." Sam finished.

"Well, our dad isn't around and we've never met our mom, Lucifer and our sister Anna has taken care of us for Chuck knows how long, and I hope it is different, I'd love to be friends with you."

"Alright, you each have the day off because you need to get to know each other, seeing as Cas and Sam are in somewhat the same classes, and Gabe and Dean are also, I want you all to be friends. Now get to it." Principal man said, and off we went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip (Still Gabe's POV) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

We ended up showing them the classes and then headed to a coffee shop across from the childish clown play place. Sam seemed uncomfortable while passing it and didn't dare look at it. I pull him to the side while Cassie and Dean-o ordered.

"Hey Sam, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, your posture changed, you started staring at the ground and you are really anxious. Sooooo, what's up Samantha?"

"Dude where'd that come from along with Samantha?"

"Well, I like pranks, so I study people to see what'll mess with them, although a fear is nothing I use against someone unless they fucked up."

"Okkaayyy, still why do you want to know?"

"Because Sammich, I want to be your friend, and hopefully you'll become my partner in crime."

"Okay, fine, just don't laugh. Please? Promise me."

"I promise Sam, you can trust me, I may be a trickster but if it's someone I want or do care about I don't break the promise."

"Fine, I- Ugh, I'm scared of clowns."

"It isn't unnatural, people are scared of worse.”

The conversation ended there, as Sammich and I looked at our brothers, who seemed to have had an awkward encounter, what's new with Cassie though? I look over at Sam, with a  mischievous  smirk. He catches it and presses his eyebrows together in an unasked question.

“Why don’t we mess with the idiots?”

“Oh, YES, let's do it. I need payback.”

We sneak over, me behind Cas, Sam behind Dean-o.

I put my fingers up and show, 3, we get our hands ready hovering over their backs, 2 we look at each other with smiles, 1 we push them almost making them kiss, as Dean catches Cas, pulling him in a hug. They are bright red and look just about ready to kill us, when Samsquach starts laughing. Dean has a content smile on, not mad anymore as Cas just stares up at him.

“Oh, I’m so getting pay back.” Dean states.

Sam looks towards his pocket, concealing his phone, puppy dog eyes in full affect. “Please Dean, not him, I just started texting him.” 

“Who?” I inquire.

“Wait, Sam?”

“You don’t think?”

He pulls his phone out, typing fast and sends it, I received it, wide eyed. 

Hey, if this is the one I’m with rn, please don’t act all lovey dovey, I want to get to know you.

OMC OMC OMC SAMMICH IS MY SOULMATE, I CAN BE HIS FRIEND. OMC.


	2. The Meeting Part 2

**~~~~~~~~~Dean’s POV~~~~~~~~**

I wake up around 5:30 am, hey it’s a new school, new start. Besides I need to make food for small sammy, who’s just starting the 9th grade. So I get up hop in the shower, examine the new questions on my arm

_ ‘Any siblings?’ _

_ ‘Favorite book, t.v show, movie?’ _

I read them then hop in the shower. I’ll reply after making breakfast. I get out of the shower and head down stairs. Going to the kitchen and getting two pans out. One for pancakes and another for bacon. Who doesn’t like bacon? Crazy people. Yes, I am talking to myself. Got an issue take it up with my secretary. Anyways, I finish breakfast and it’s only 5:50. I sit at the table and respond to the questions on my arm.

_ ‘Yes, one.’ _

_ ‘Thorn of glass, micro-neutral, and DeadPool’ _

_ ‘How about you?’ _

I watch as the ink seeps into my skin as I wait for a response, slowly I see ink appear, letter by letter, it’s just now 5:52, what are they/ he, to my suspicion, doing up right now?

_ ‘I have five siblings, my favorite book is either  _ _ The Witch doesn’t burn in this one _ _ or  _ _ To Make Monsters Out Of Girls _ _. Both are enjoyable. T.v show, hmmmm, maybe Criminal Minds? I like human behavior, Movie is definitely any Marvel movie.’ _

Interesting, why are they so formal?

_ ‘Why do you always seem to be formal, we’re soulmates, whether we like it or not, so it's not like I’ll reject you if you say something out of line or something.’ _

I wait for a reply, now it's 5:57, Sam needs to be awake by 6, ugh he isn’t a morning person at all.

_ ‘Sorry, I just have a habit of being formal, I’m meant to be the perfect child, but I’m being raised by L-----r, and he’s my favorite sibling, we get along the most.’ _

_ ‘Oh, well still Imma break you of that habit. One way or another.’ _

No reply after that, it’s 6 so I go upstairs and wake Sammy up. Throwing a pillow like usual, earning the famous #46 Sam Winchester Bitch-Face  TM  meaning, Do-That-Again-Today-I-Will-Not-Hesitate-To-End-You. I laugh and tell him there’s bacon, he perks up. 

"Mornin' Sammy, how’d you sleep?"

"Alright I guess, I just... Dean what if we never meet who we're meant for," He inquired.

"Hey, we will and when we do we can leave and be happy, on that note, any new writing?"

"Actually yeah, they wrote to get glue and sparkles, they're doing another prank on their little bro, how about you?"

"Fun I hope the prank goes well, and yeah he's been asking me questions and I have him, I just hate how we don’t know each other's names."

"Yeah, it sucks, and Dean?'

"Yeah Sammy?"

"How do you know it’s a 'he' and how come we don't just give them our numbers, like it's annoying always having writing on my arm can't we just text?"

"I know because how he's wording things, like he'll say dude and bro more often than a girl would, although you do get girls that are one of the guys but its just how he responds, I guess. And on the other question I'm not sure why we don't, I guess we've never really tried."

"I'm gonna." Sam says as he writes on his arm, which I assume is his number and instructions. 

As we finish breakfast we look at the time, 6:45, an hour til school. We clean up and get into baby, my 67’ chevy impala. God I love this car.

In the car Sam starts up a conversation after texting a bit.

"Hey, Dean."

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I just texted Gabe."

"Who's Gabe?"

"My soulmate."

"It actually worked?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet."

We get to school early, since it is our first day and we needed a tour, Principal man said when we registered. We are getting the tour from some kids named, shoot, Castiel, I think and Gadreel, no that’s not right. I don’t remember it isn’t important. Although that one kid is in my grade, I’m getting shown around by Castiel, I’m not sure why, but I think I heard him say something about ships. I don’t care though. We get there and now we wait. Sammy is just reading and listening to music. I see three people approach, Principal man, a baby in a trenchcoat with big, bright blue eyes, bluer than the sky and ocean combined, lips that are pink and lush-  **WHAT THE FUCK?** \- and jet black hair. And a short, although taller than Sammy, blond haired whiskey eyed trickster. The Baby In A Trenchcoat TM caught my eye more than anyone else, he seemed like a lost puppy the way he tilted his head when he got confused, seeing as we don’t know each other he had asked PM about something and did it. 

"Hey, I'm Dean, this is Sammy." I say.

"Hi..." Sammy said in a quiet voice.

I lock eyes with Castiel, seeming to get distracted, when I hear the short one say,

"I'm Gabriel, but you can call me babe." Sam just looked scared and I had looked over, turning my Overprotective Brother Mode TM on.

"Kidding kidding, I just started texting my soulmate and want to fall for him, call me Gabe."

"Alright cool." Sammy sounded calmer.

"I- *Eh Hem* I'm Castiel, call me Cas." The jet black haired one stated.

“Odd names run in the family?" I asked.

"Huh? How'd you know-?" Cas started.

"Principal." I finished.

"Yeah, if you think mine is weird, wait until you meet my brother, he's in your grade, his name’s Lucifer."

"Wait you're kidding right?"

"Nope, our family is named after angels and yeeeaaahhh." Gabriel began.

"Wow, that's really weird, but hey, so is our family." Sammy stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh um, our dad isn't around much, we've been to a new school every year, dad says these next four years will be different, I don't believe it but lets see." Sam finished.

"Well, our dad isn't around and we've never met our mom, Lucifer and our sister Anna has taken care of us for Chuck knows how long, and I hope it is different, I'd love to be friends with you."

"Alright, you each have the day off because you need to get to know each other, seeing as Cas and Sam are in somewhat the same classes, and Gabe and Dean are also, I want you all to be friends. Now get to it." Principal man said, and off we went.

~~~~~~Time skip to the coffee shop (Let’s skip to Cassie’s POV shall we?)~~~~

Gabe had taken Sam to the side to talk to him, I don’t know what about but I leave it. Standing next to Dean in line. We get into a conversation trying to get to know each other.

“So why’d you move here of all places, what’s so interesting about Lawrance, Kansas?” I inquire, tilting my head.

“Oh, um, actually we used to live here, when I was 4, we ended up leaving after my mother died, moving all over every six to twelve months.” The guy with forest green eyes explained.

“Oh, I’m sorry I asked.”

“No you’re fine, not like you knew.”

“Okay, are you going to be moving again?”

“Dad says not for the next four years, but I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Is your father not true to his word” Again with the head tilt. 

“God damn that’s cute,” Dean had whispered, not meaning for me to hear I assume,”I will believe my dad when hell freezes over, ever since mom he’s always drunk, and I raised Sam.”

“Oh, and what was ‘cute’?” Another head tilt, with my eyebrows drawn together.

“Shit, you heard that,” he was blushing now?

“Yes.”

“Um… I meant when you, um, tilt your head. Like when you’re confused. It’s cute.”

“Oh,” My turn to blush.

Next thing I know I’m being pushed into the attractive being in front of me, getting pulled into a hug, close to kissing.

Dean looks pissed, until he hears Sam laugh, he physically relaxes.

“Oh, I’m so getting pay back.” Dean states.

Sam looks towards his pocket, concealing his phone, puppy dog eyes in full affect. “Please Dean, not him, I just started texting him.” 

“Who?” I hear Gabe inquire.

“Wait, Sam?”

“You don’t think?”

He pulls his phone out, typing fast and sends it, Gabe getting it, wide eyed. 

“What just happened?” 

“Well, Cassie, I just found my soulmate.” Gabe answered, bright smile.

“Wait, what?”

“Cas, Sammy here gave his number to his sm, this morning, and it turns out it is your brother.” Dean answered.

“Oh, wait, that worked?”

“Yep.” Gabe said, popping the ‘p’.

“Nice.”


	3. Learning Of Sammy's Past

Few weeks later, Gabe’s POV

After the day at the coffee shop, Sammich and I have gotten closer, not like lovers closer, but like best friends closer. I don’t mind though, he is a great partner in crime. We have pranked Luci, Michael, Dean, and Meg, Cassie’s ex. For Dean, which was Sam’s idea, black food coloring in his toothpaste. For Luci we did itching powder in his blankets. Mikey, a slime bucket in the bathroom. Meg, well she got it the worst because Dean joined in on it, she got a water bucket on her when she ran late one day. Sam really is my best friend, and I’m glad. I haven’t had one in a while, mainly due to my secrets getting out, getting bullied for being gay, getting slurs thrown at me. I’ve gotten used to it. I really did. I just hope no one messes with my Sammy.

“Hey, Gabe, you there?” The brunette asked, his eyes were so many different colors each day, today they are a light blue.

“Huh, oh, yeah, yeah Sam I’m here, sorry I was thinking.”   
“About what?”

“Oh, um, my past.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He had his eyebrows pulled tight together in worry. I walk over to where he was sitting and without realizing it I ran my hand across the crease and rest it on his face.

“I’m good for right now Samantha, but thank you.”

“Y-you’re welcome, just don’t keep it in too long.” Aww he’s blushing.

“I won’t, but that also means you can’t either, and don’t worry too much, it isn’t like I’ll do anything stupid.” While I said that and sat down next to him, never moving my hand, and I watch him relax and lean into it. We aren’t acting on us being soulmates, but we had both started developing feelings for the other, and every so often we had moments like these. Where we both just relax into the other and feel safe. We aren’t going to act on the feelings, not yet. We both have secrets still and we need to be friends longer, better to marry a best friend and not just someone you found out you were destined with.

“Gabe, I know we want to keep this platonic, but can we just watch micro-neutral and cuddle?” 

“Of course Sammich, all you need to do is ask, and I’ll try to keep my hands to myself, although that ass does look good.” I wink with a smirk as I watch him blush. That is too easy I love it. He’s so adorable. We lay down, him on my chest, of course, seeing as he is very short and light. 

~~~Time skip to later that night Sam’s POV~~~

Gabe and I had fallen asleep, content with the heat. Dean had woken us up about three hours later, saying that dad was on his way. Dad is a homophobe and would most likely disown me and Dean. But it’s not like he’s home ever. So right now Gabe and I are just sitting, five feet apart, playing Mario Kart. Me winning of course. When it was the last lap, we heard a car door open and close rather hard, dad, so we shut off the console. I told Gabe about my dad a while ago, about his alcoholism, homophobia, and how he was abusive. Although Dean took most of it, dad still got to me. So when dad came in swaying we had stayed sitting on the couch, waiting to be addressed, Dean with us as well. Dad had stumbled up the stairs to his room, and passed out. I’m glad.

“So, is that a usual thing?” Gabe asked when we heard Dean shut the door.

“Yeah, ever since mom.” I replied, Gabe knowing about it since I told him a few days ago.

“Oh, kiddo I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not new, besides, it was better than most nights.”

“Sam, I remember you telling me about him and what happened, but you never went into detail. Can you explain?”   
“When he came home, some nights, he would blame me, for moms death, and sometimes he got, physical.”   
“What?”

“He would try to hit me, but Dean took most of it, he wouldn’t let dad near me.”   
“Why did he blame you?”

“Because the fire started in my nursery, if I hadn’t cried that night, mom wouldn’t have checked on me, only I would have died.”   
“Sam, it isn’t your fault, and it never will be, and you deserve to live, or else Chuck would have let you die also, never say you should have died, because if you did, we never would have met.”

“Gabe, I know you mean well, but I can’t help but feel this pain that, if I would have died then maybe, just maybe, Dean would have his mother back, dad have his soulmate back, they could have had another child, I was only six months, they couldn’t have been that attached.”

“But Sammy,” Gabe lowered his voice, making sure to whisper,”If you would have died, I would have lost my soulmate before even knowing what those were.”

“I know Gabe, I know, and I’m sorry for feeling this way, it’s just, so many years of being told something, you start believing it.” I laughed bitterly thinking of all the shit my family has been through.

“Sam, walk me home?”

“Of course Gabe.”   
On the walk to the Novak residence Gabe stopped us, he turned me to face him and hugged me. Rubbing my back, and I swear a hand touched my ass once. He released me, hands on my shoulders keeping me close.

“Sam, I’m sorry about how you feel, I will always know how that feels, and,” he paused bringing one hand to cup my cheek, the other to my hip, “If you ever feel like you should be dead again, call me, I don’t care what time it is, I can’t lose you, I wish nothing more than to take your pains and worries away, and not because I’m meant for you, but because you are my best friend, and I love you Sam.” Gabe said, the last part had been quieter, trying not to shout.

“I know Gabe, I won’t leave you, I can’t, because I love you too.” 

“Alright kiddo, come on, we should go, I’m sorry for the rant.”

“You’re right, but don’t apologize, I needed that, and this chat needed to happen, come on Gabe, let’s finish the walk, Dean will start to worry.” With that we left our spot. Joking around as we walk to Gabe’s house, when we got there, we hugged goodbye and I left. Calling Dean, telling him I’m on my way home, asking to stay in the call, I hate the dark. I walk home, going quicker than I had walking with Gabe, having Dean in my ear calmed my nerves, it took ten minutes to get back, dad still passed out, Dean waiting on the porch. I headed inside, brushed my teeth, changed and ran through the events of the day through my head, falling asleep to Gabe in my thoughts, only to get awoken by a door slamming. Dads up, I hear his steps, then Dean’s voice. “Dad, where are you going, stop, Sam’s asleep, he has school tomorrow.”

“Move.” Dad grits through his teeth.

“NO, dad, go back to bed, you’re still drunk”

“I said move.” I close my eyes drowning out the yelling, slowly feeling myself shut down, this always happens.

Gabe, are you up?

Please be up

I know its 2 but god I need you, Dean and dad are fighting, dad was coming to my room, Dean stopped him. Well is trying

**_Sam? What’s wrong, did something happen, are you okay?_ **

Dad’s still drunk, he woke up, and was coming to my room, Dean must’ve been awake or woken up by the door slamming because he stopped him. Both yelling, I can’t do yelling Gabe. 

**_Sam, it’ll be alright, close your eyes, get head phones, I’ll send a voice clip. Listen to it, try to collect yourself again. Just try to relax._ **

Okay thank you Gabe, I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep. I love you

**_I love you too, see ya Sammich, Sleep well._ **

***Sound clip sent***

I get my headphones, play the clip. It was of Gabe talking about candy, his family, cracking jokes, sharing memories. He must have put this together a few weeks ago, maybe a script. I calmed down. Collecting myself enough to go to sleep. 

~~~Dean’s POV~~~

I’m awake, since dad got home, I can’t sleep, dad could try something, I can’t let him get to Sammy. He has school, and he isn’t good, his mental state, it’s destroyed. 

“Dad, where are you going, stop, Sam’s asleep, he has school tomorrow.”

“Move.” Dad grits through his teeth.

“NO, dad, go back to bed, you’re still drunk”

“I said move.” He starts trying to get past me, I hear Sam’s phone going off and him shuffle for something, maybe headphones. He gets bad when he hears arguments. Dad had ended up falling to the ground, exhausted from the beer and liquor. I take him to his room, he hits his head, not hard but enough he wont wake up til past the time Sam and I go to school. I lay in bed, willing myself to get the 3 hours, I still wake up at five, so I had my alarm set. Sammy already asleep, I checked, and let my thoughts wander, finding a familiar blue eyed angel appear. Thinking about his sex hair, his full lushish lips. I gave up trying to push these away, it never worked. I longed for the day I could kiss his lips, although they looked chapped they were always in my head. And his curiosity, god that head tilt, how can he look so young while being a highschooler? Who gave him the right. Anyways, I closed my eyes, drifting into a Cas filled dream state, keeping my ears open, making sure I’d wake up if dad woke. I need to protect Sammy. That’s all I live for. To make sure Sammy isn’t alone with dad. He doesn’t need that. 

~~~Gaybe’s POV~~~

I wake up to my phone going off three times, not a call, but text messages. I roll over and check who it is.  ****

**_Sammich (Soon to be Baby Boy)_ **

Gabe, are you up?

Please be up

I know its 2 but god I need you, Dean and dad are fighting, dad was coming to my room, Dean stopped him. Well is trying

**_Sam? What’s wrong, did something happen, are you okay?_ ** I reply fast, not wanting to be too late to get to him.

Dad’s still drunk, he woke up, and was coming to my room, Dean must’ve been awake or woken up by the door slamming because he stopped him. Both yelling, I can’t do yelling Gabe. 

**_Sam, it’ll be alright, close your eyes, get head phones, I’ll send a voice clip. Listen to it, try to collect yourself again. Just try to relax._ **

Okay thank you Gabe, I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep. I love you

**_I love you too, see ya Sammich, Sleep well._ **

***Sound clip sent***

What I had said in the voice clip had been

_ “Hey Sammy, don’t complain about the nickname, you should see your ID on my phone, actually don’t. Anyways, please calm down, it’ll be fine, I’m here, and if you need call me, no matter what. I won’t let anything happen, I’ll always be here. Please get some sleep. Here let me talk about something. Wanna know about my favorite candy? It’s a sucker, specifically a strawberry blow pop, hey if my tongue is red and yours is blue can we make purple? I know that’s horrible but hey, you laughed. My family, oof, well you know Cas, Luci, and Michael. But you know nothing of Anna, she’s the one to help raise us with Luci, a fiery red-head. But she means well. There’s Alfie, Samandriel he’s the youngest of all of us. He is so cute and innocent. I hope he never gets depressed or feel the true wrath of this world. It’s too cruel for many people, like you Sammy. But, that’s why Chuck made soulmates. So we don’t have to go through this horrible place alone. Sammich, I know we aren’t acting on our feelings, and I respect that, I just want to say that I love you. In more ways than one, I am so glad we met. Do you remember when we put black food coloring in Deans toothpaste, that was too good, or when Luci woke up red, from itching so much in his sleep? Or how about when that whore Meg got soaked? I haven’t seen Cassie look so happy in forever. She deserved it. Hey Samantha, What do you call a thieving alligator? A Crookodile. What do you call a bee that can’t make up its mind? A Maybe.  _ _ What do you call a pig that does karate? Pork chop. Anyways, I hope you’re asleep by now, I love you so much Kiddo. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Sammy.” _

When I finished the sound clip, I was close to crying, though I didn’t let it sound like it at all. It sucks how I needed to make this. I hate John, I hate him for what happened. I wasn’t able to go back to sleep. Not after the sadness and anger. Or the worry for Sam’s safety. I need him to be okay. So instead I went to drawing on my hand, a pair of golden wings, three sections on each wing, essentially making it six wings, I’ve had these stuck in my head forever. I don’t know why, but I like them. I add detail to make the feathers look realistic and shade it in, by tapping my hand on the ink. I can’t wait to see Sam tomorrow. I need to help him. I need him to always be okay.


	4. The Perfect Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the drawings are the handprint, the protection symbol with wings, and a demons trap

The next day, Castiel's POV

Last night around 2, yes I was up, I was drawing on my arm, it was a few symbols, one was a weird sign surrounded by wings, the next had been a handprint. It was so weird because I have always known of it. Along with this pentagram type thing, not meant to be satanic but it had symbols in it. 

But like I was saying around 2 I heard Gabe’s phone go off a few times, then him shuffle. I don’t know who would be up or texting him at this time, but then I hear him start to breathe hard. I debate on going to see what’s wrong but decide against it, if he needed help he’d come ask for it. I hear him begin to talk, but not on the phone, I would have heard it ring. I heard him say 

“Hi Sammy.” Oh, oh shit. Dean has told me about things, like his mom, and what happened with his dad, especially when he’s drunk. I hope they’re okay. I’ll ask Gabe in the morning.

I’m in the kitchen, seemingly the first awake so I begin breakfast, pancakes and sausage, I hear someone move around upstairs. I have great hearing as I’m told by Anna and Lucifer. That said person comes down stairs, it’s Gabe.

“Heya Cassie.” He says with energy but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes, which has dark circles around them.

“Hey Gabe, did you sleep at all since the texting at two?” I inquire as he gives me a strange look.

“I heard you last night, just like I heard the day you cried. My hearing remember?” I add.

“Oh, right. No Cas I didn’t.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I ask hoping he does.

“I mean not really but I will, and you should really change your facial expressions, because I can tell you want me to.” He responds.

“Oh, Gabe you don’t have to, if it bothers you to talk, I know it’s about Sam.”

“No it’s fine Cassie, I met John last night, well sort of, he was drunk and went and passed out as soon as he got in his room. He’s a homophobe so Sam walked me home, not wanting us to get caught, and he told me how he felt about what happened the day his mom died. I talked to him about it and ended up hugging him on our walk. I didn’t want to leave Cassie, I really didn’t. I can’t trust him around John. He’s an abusive father who would prefer his soulmate back rather than have what’s left of her, he would have rathered Sam die before her. He made Sam know it too. He even made him think him and Dean would be better off with-out him. It isn’t right. So I told him if he ever needs to, that he can call me anytime any day. So later, around 2, I got the texts. He was panicking. John woke up and was walking to his room, Dean stopped him, but they just argued. Dean not letting him near Sam. But Sam can’t deal, not with yelling, so he text me. I told him to go to sleep, try to calm down and I would send a voice clip. Which I did. But I couldn’t stop worrying that maybe Dean couldn’t stop John, that maybe when I see him today and go to touch him he’ll flinch and move away. Cas, I can’t let him be alone with John ever.” He had begun to break down, no tears but his voice was shaking, his hands ran through his hair, and he began to ramble.

“Gabe, he’s okay, Dean won’t let anything happen to him.”

“But it’s possible, it’s happened before.” He retaliated

“Gabe, calm down, we’ll see them before school, but right now we have two hours til, go take a nap. I’ll wake you up when foods done.”

“Fine, and Cas, thank you.”   
“Anytime Gabriel.”

~~~Dean’s POV~~~

It’s 5 am, like usual. I woke up to drawings all over my arm, not bad ones, just odd, so after my shower I write a response to them.

_ ‘Nice drawings, where’d the idea come from?’ _

_ ‘Huh? Oh, I forgot you can see those, um, I really don’t know. I’ve always known of them, I don’t know why.’ _

_ ‘Oh, well I’ve gtg, I’ll write later maybe, I need to make food for me and my little brother, and leave before dad wakes up. TTYL’ _

_ ‘Oh, I hope things are okay, goodbye.’ _

He is still so formal, reminds me of a certain baby in a trench coat, but nah, it can’t be him, God isn’t that nice. But I make breakfast, ham and cheese omelets with potatoes. I wake Sam up when it’s done, I see when I walk in that his face is calm, but has tear stains on his cheeks and headphones on. Damn, last night. Fuck, I’m glad whoever he text was there. Probably Gabriel. 

“Sammy, wake up, food’s done.” I shake him a bit.

“Dean? Do I have to go?”

“I want you to, dad’s going to be home until school's out.”   
“Oh, right last night.” He hugs me, whispering thank you’s to me 

“Hey, it’s alright. C’mon, food’s gonna start getting cold,” I lower my voice into a whisper, “Besides we can see Cas and Gabe today.” He brightens and rushes to get ready, pushing me out.

“I’ll set a plate up for you.”

I go downstairs praying to God dad doesn’t wake up until we leave, I’ll set up a note saying food is in the fridge, and that we’re at school. A few minutes later Sammy’s down here and eating already having his bag in baby. I’m glad he’s happy. We finish eating and head out around 6, we have an hour and forty-five minutes til school starts. We hang out at a park close to the school. 

~~~Cassie’s POV~~~

Gabe took a nap on the couch, while I finish food, it's six right now, I am on the last pancake, so I go to wake Gabriel up.

“Gabe, foods done.”

“Okay.” He replies but not moving.

“There’s Maple-syrup.” I whisper knowing he’d shoot up.

“Sweet, c’mon Cassie.” Heh, we move to the kitchen and I hear his phone go off. He smiles and hurries up eating, I do the same, because he read his text out loud after.

Hey Gabe, thanks for last night. Dean and I are at the park near the school, I hope you can come up soon.

We finish at the same time, I wrap the food, leaving a note. And we leave, going to the park. We see Dean at the base of the tree and run to him. 

“Hey, where’s Sammich?” Gabriel asked.

“I’m up here.” We hear a small voice from above.

“Hey, Sammy.” Gabe says while climbing the tree, getting concealed by the branches. 

“Hey Dean.” I say in my normal deep voice.

“Hey.” Dean said not looking up.

“So Gabriel told me of last night.”

“Oh.” He looked up, kind of scared.

“Are you okay?” I ask, tilting my head.

“Yeah.” He said, but the truth isn’t fully there.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Huh?”

“You aren’t telling the full truth.”

“Maybe,” he began looking down, “Why do you care?”

“Because you’re a good friend of mine, and I care about your health and safety.”

“Oh.” Is all he said.

“Hey, if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine. Just don’t keep it in too long.”

“Thanks Cas.” With that we sat at the base of the tree and just enjoyed each other's presence.

~~~Gabriel’s POV~~~

When I make it up the tree I see Sam huddled near the base of a tall branch.

“Hey Sammich.” I say a small loving smile on my face.

“Hey.” He responds, a small smile but it never reached his eyes.

“Sammy, what’s wrong?”

“You already know Gabey.”

“Oh, Sam it’s okay, you’re with me now. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”   
“I know Gabe, but you won’t always be near me. I move around a lot, I don’t trust dad to stay the next four years.” 

“Hey. Sam look at me,” his eyes reaching mine, “I will always be here, no matter what. You can write on your arm and I’ll see it. You have my number. I won’t ever leave you alone, you’re stuck with me.” I say with a wink.

“Gabe, you dork,” He says while laughing, “I know, and thank you for last night. It really helped.”

“Anytime Sammy, now can we cuddle up here before school?”

He laughs, “Yeah Gabey, that sounds good.”

We cuddle up and listen to each other’s breath, heartbeat, and the wind. This is perfect. The perfect autumn. The perfect day. This is our day. This is my day. 

We ended up falling asleep in the position we were in, him laying on my chest and my arm around his shoulder. We get woken up by Dean, something about having twenty minutes, which would make it… what 7:25? We get down and go to school. Splitting up until lunch, yeah we had the same lunch and it was awesome. Our friends Charlie, Kevin, Jo, Adam, Alfie, Ash, Benny, and Lucifer were all sitting at the table we declared ours. Sammy and I met up at his locker, Cassie and Dean-o did the same and walked to the cafeteria getting lunch, well not me, I got suckers. Sammich got moose food, Dean-o got a hamburger, Cassie got a PB&J. Everyone always had the same thing. It’s too repetitive. Anyways we all sat down at our table. All of our friends/ some of my family *Alfie and Luci* said hi and everyone got into different conversations, Charlie and Jo with ships, Luci and Alfie with Drarry and Wolfstar, Kevin and Adam about school the nerds, Cassie, Dean, and Benny about random shit like sports and food and art. Me and Sammy got into a conversation about the years to come.

“What if I do move away?” Worry set into his eyes.

“Then we’ll text every day, we won’t lose contact, we can’t. It’s on our arms and skin.”

“I know Gabey,” I don’t even know where the nickname came from, but I like it, “but what if dad finds out.” He goes wide eyed. “Oh shit, what if dad finds out.”

“Sammy, calm down, if he finds out Dean, Luci, Cassie, and I will all be there to protect you. Sammy, we won’t let anything happen to you, you’re family. Always have been for Dean and always will be for all of us.”

“Sammy, it’ll be alright, dad will be gone when we get back, and won’t return for another month. We don’t need to worry.” Dean had interjected.

“And you always have this, me, Everyone here. We won’t let anything happen to you or Dean.” I finished

“Thank you.” 

“No thank you needed, we need each other.”


	5. Bobby's Here

That night Sam’s POV

Dean was right, dad had left. I expected him to stay at least a little, seeing as Dean stopped him from doing what he wanted to do. I don’t blame him for blaming me. Hell I blame me. Dean and now Gabe keep telling me it’s not my fault. But Dean knows that’s a lie. It is my fault. It started in my nursery, I’m the one that cried. She woke up because I cried. I wish she would have lived, even if it meant I died. I’m in my room, on my bed, staring at my ceiling. That’s when I realize I started crying. Not with sound, I learned how to cry without the whimpering or anything else. I never wanted to wake Dean up. 

“Sammy?” Dean asks, I quickly wipe my tears away and sit up.

“Yeah D?”

“Can I come in?”   
“If it’s Cas you’re asking about that’s up to him.” I joke.

“W-what?! DUDE c’mon.”

“Yeah, but hey you didn’t say no about the joke.”

“I mean he is hot.” He says as he walks in.

“Knew it.”

“Anyways that’s not why I’m here.”

“Why are you here?”

“When I came in here this morning, you had tear stains. Is everything okay? I know how you feel about yelling and don’t you dare comment on this being a chick-flick moment, I just care about you.”

“Honestly Dean, no I’m not, there is a lot wrong. There’s the thing with Gabe, I love him, but dad will disown me. Then,” I take a deep breath knowing I might get yelled at, “there’s mom… Dean, dad blames me, I blame me, I know you blame me. Don’t deny it, if I hadn’t cried that night you never would have lost mom.”   
“Maybe I never would have lost mom, but I would have lost you, Gabe would have lost you, Sammy, things would have been different, you know that. None of this is your fault. Dad being the way he is, mom, nothing is your fault. Dad just can’t find the heart to blame God, because he made mom his soulmate, that’s his fault, dad also can’t get over the fact that we don’t choose our soulmates, and if we choose to love them. That’s all dad’s fault. And no I don’t blame you, at all, how can I? You’re all I have, all I have left of our old life. I would never change that. Because I care too much about you.” Dean’s speech had me close to crying, none of the words have occured to me. It’s weird to think that I was all Dean had.

“But Dean, if I would have died, you wouldn’t have to protect me from dad. You wouldn’t have to worry about me.”

“Shut up Sam, just shut up. I would rather do that than wake up everyday knowing that I couldn’t protect you when I was four. I couldn’t wake up knowing that. I would rather stay up and make sure you’re safe than not have you here.”

“I’m sorry Dean.” I say my voice soft and shaky.

“It’s fine Sammy, just, you’ve gotta stop thinking like that, I’ll get you help if you need it, anyways I’m working on getting a job from Uncle Bobby. Just stop thinking like that, that’s all I ask. Because if you left me, I… Sammy, I can’t lose you, I need you.”

“Wait, Uncle Bobby lives here? And I’ll be fine, I’m sorry Dean.”

“Again you’re fine Sammy, and yeah, I’m heading there in a bit. Wanna come?”

“YES.” I shout happy. Dean laughs.

“Alright, get cleaned up, we’re heading there in ten.”

“Okay.”

I run my hands through my hair, getting it neat, and grab my homework, I’ll do it at Bobby’s, and hop in the car. 

~~~Dean’s POV~~~

We headed to Bobby’s a few minutes ago, it feels good to go there, I’ve missed him. When we get there Sammy’s already unbuckling before I even turn, he’s really excited. I pull up and park, us both getting out to knock. We’re greeted by an old, gruff, drunk that we call our uncle Bobby. He might be a drunk but he isn’t like dad, he’s the one who raised us for about two years, until dad found out that he had let Sammy get too close to a boy, not relationship close but closer than he would have preferred. After that, dad didn’t let us near him, he still doesn’t but he’s not going to know. 

“Hey Dean, Sam, how are you kids?”

“We’re good Uncle Bobby, how about you?” Sammy answered for me.

“Better now that John is letting me see you guys, glad to see he hasn’t done anything too bad.”

“Uh, actually Bobby, he isn’t letting us over here, we moved here at the end of summer, dad has only been here once with us, that was last night. We’re actually here because we missed you, and I wanted to ask something.”

“Boys, don’t get in trouble being here, I know what John does and I don’t want to be the reason. But come inside, if John finds out I’ll take the blame, I don’t want anything to happen to you boys.”

“Okay, and he won’t, we’ll be careful.” I responded. We walk in and sit in the living room, and wait for him to come in, he went to the kitchen to grab a beer.

“So what did you want to ask me?”

“Well, I was wondering if maybe I could get a job with you, in the garage.”

“Dean, you are amazing with cars, and I respect you, so yes you can, but you better tell me when John is back, or something so I know when to call you off, you need to be there for Sam.”

“Hey, I’m right here, I can keep my own.” Sammy piped up.

“Sam, I know you can, but I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Sammy, remember our chat, if dad gets to you, you can’t say that you won’t try anything stupid.”

“But, De, I can handle him. I have before.” Sam says softly, and shrinking back into himself.

“What do you mean Sammy? I’ve always stopped him.” I am so confused right now, and scared, what if dad did get to him, what if he did something to himself.

“There was a night, a few years ago, maybe when I was four, when you were in that boy’s home, dad was drunk, saying how you left me and didn’t care, and how I deserved it.” Sam spoke broken and slow.

“What? Sammy you know that wasn’t true right? Please tell me you didn’t actually believe him.” I begin to panic, what if he did, what if I failed him.

“Sam, answer him honestly, I don’t want this night to be full of truths with little lies just because you don’t want feelings hurt.” Bobby interjected, wanting to make sure everyone was honest.

“De, you have to believe me when I say I don’t believe him now, but when I was four and you just disappeared, I got scared and dad started yelling, I was crying and he just yelled more. De, I don’t blame you at all, and I don’t want you to blame yourself. But back then, yes I believed him, I wrote on my arm, well drew, remember how you had those bruises from dad? When you left that day, how they formed in the morning from the night before, I got the same ones, and I drew around them, making them stand out and accidentally made my soul- Gabe, and his family see it, I hope they forgot and yeah I regret it, but you got away, you weren’t harmed these months with Sonny, I was glad that you were safe, but sad that you left me.” 

“Sammy, I didn’t mean to leave you, I never meant to, I’m glad you don’t believe it anymore, just I don’t want you hurt Sammy, neither does Bobby, or Gabe, or Cas or anyone.”

“Ya’ idjit’s, why don’t we have dinner, get caught up more, hopefully happy stories, and then you can head home for bed and school tomorrow, sound like a plan?” Bobby said, lightening the mood.

“It sounds good Bobby.”

~~~Sammy’s POV (At dinner, the roadhouse :b)~~~

I’m thinking over what Dean said, about Gabe and Cas not wanting me hurt. I mean yeah, we’ve known each other for what, we met September third I think, it is now October first, huh almost a month. But they shouldn’t be attached, we won’t stay like dad says, he hates me, but maybe we will, since if we move too much I could start failing and then get dad investigated and he then what would happen to us, me and Dean, I mean sure Dean can leave legally but he can’t take me, he isn’t that legal yet. And dad wouldn’t let Dean, besides Dean is the perfect soldier for him, unless it came to me, I don’t understand why he never questions the man. Like where does he go when he drops us places. Or why he doesn’t come back for weeks on end.

“Hey De, why do you think that Cas and Gabe and everyone care for me? We’ve told them about moving and everything, so why would they waste their time getting attached?”

“Sammy, to begin with you’re Gabe’s soulmate, second off, you can’t help who you get attached to, even if warned, no one whats to know what’s coming unless it’s all good for everyone like say we do move again, we will have the memories and you could still text him, it isn’t like we aren’t going to keep in touch.”

“Oh.” I say as I ponder, why can’t people see why I’m trying to stop them from caring, I’m nothing, I don’t help anyone. Hell I can’t stop my dad, I couldn’t stop mom from dying, I couldn’t stop Dean getting abused, I couldn’t stop Gabriel from seeing what I wrote on myself, I couldn’t stop me from hating myself. I almost forgot where we were, almost.

“Kid’s this is Ellen, she’s Jo’s mom.” Bobby pipes up, making my thoughts shift.

“Nice to meet you ma’am.” I say as politely as I can.

“Don’t be so formal kid, don’t make me feel old, I already am reminded every day with Jo being a senior.”

“Sorry.” I mumble and take a seat. As I look around I start to notice how it’s decorated, two pool tables to the left, a bar with stools in the middle of the place, tables littering everywhere, and there’s ash, sleeping, on the ground. I have a blank stare and just blink at him, before breaking out in giggles.

“What’s funny Sammy?” Dean asks.

“Ash-” Breath of air,”Is on the ground sleeping.” I finish finally calming down just to hear Dean laugh and take a picture, oh that son of a bitch. I walk over to Ash and kick him, not hard but enough to make him stir awake, he looks drunk oh dear. 

“Huh, what, I’m up.” He says rather too fast.

“Sup dude, why are you panicked?” Dean says.

“Oh, heh, um I’m supposed to be working and I’m not supposed to drink, at all. Uhhh don’t tell Ellen.” 

“Don’t worry, besides she’s busy catching up with Bobby.” I say quickly.

“Sweet.”

“Yeah, anyways what’s up dude? Why were you passed out, and what are you doing working here? I’ve seen your computer skills, you should be somewhere with your skills.” I respond

“Well, I only use my skills to help people, not to gain money, I work here to help Ellen and Jo, they get a lot of business and I can have beer whenever my shift is over.”

“Huh, but aren’t you like seventeen?” Dean asked. 

“Yup, that’s the best part, she let’s me as long as we don’t get caught, and I’m not driving.” And the conversation ended there, mainly because Ellen and Bobby walked up.

“What do you boys want to eat?”

“I’ll take a burger and fries.” Of course Dean would get that.

“Do you have salads?”

“Yep, is that what you want?” I nodded, “Alright kids I’ll be right out, and Ash get back to work.”

“Yeah yeah, anyways bye guys, gotta go.”

“See ya.” We say as we sit down.

“So, tell me some stories from the last time we were together.” Bobby said.

“Oh, Sammy here found his soulmate.” Dean said.

“Really? Well who is she?” Bobby asked, uhh awkward.

“Um, actually, Uncle Bobby.” I trail off.

“It’s a guy, isn’t it? That’s alright, I’m not anywhere near how John is.” Bobby had added.

“Oh, um, yeah it’s a guy and um, he’s actually Gabriel Novak, him and his family moved here when he was ten I think.”

“Yeah, I know the Novak’s, I met Chuck when they first moved here, a damned alcoholic, but he wasn’t abusive or any shit.”

“Yeah, I haven’t heard of Chuck yet, but I do know of Castiel, Lucifer, Anna, Samandriel, and Michael .” 

“Sammy, how do you know all of them? I only know Cassie and Lucifer.” Dean said.

“Oh, um, yesterday night, well this morning, when dad slammed the door and you and him started arguing, I texted Gabe and he sent a voice clip and he was talking about them.” I said shakily.

“Oh, yeah.”

“Wait, what happened this morning?” Bobby asked.

“Um, dad got drunk last night, Gabe was over but we’re just friends right now, and he passed out so I walked him home. When I got home I went to bed, so about eleven, and got woken up at around two by dad slamming his bedroom door, and was walking to what I assume was my room. But was stopped, by Dean, who I think was still awake-”

“No I slept lightly Sammy, I didn’t want anything to happen.” Dean interjected.

“Oh, um, anyways they started yelling and I started to break down, so I texted Gabe and he responded and started helping. So he sent the clip and I might have fallen asleep to it.” 

“Aww, does Sammy have a boyfriend?” Dean coos.

“No, we are taking it slow, we’ve only been friends for like a month.”

“Riiiggghhhtttt. And that works so well when you tell each other ‘I love you’ and fall asleep cuddling.”

“Well, shut up, how about you and Cas huh? I see how you stare at each other and the comment before we came and found Uncle Bobby.”

“What now?” Dean asked surprised. 


	6. Movie Night W/ Bobby

Since I don’t know what day it is in the week for them I say its Friday, there’s some stuff I wanna do but it needs to be a Friday.

~~~~~~Dean’s POV~~~~~~~

“Well it sounds like you boys have quite the eventful month, and Dean stop teasing your brother. It’s not his fault he grew a pair and decided to find his soulmate. Anything on yours? Any hints?” Bobby interjected from the last comment Sammy made.

“Uhh, I know it’s a dude, I know he has five siblings, his favorite book is either  The Witch doesn’t burn in this one or  To Make Monsters Out Of Girls . T.v show, Criminal Minds. He likes human behavior. Movie is any Marvel movie, one of his siblings names’ starts with L ends with r and has 7 letters. He likes to draw on himself and is very formal.”

“Dude, that’s like a whole book.” Sammy stated.

“Shut your piehole.”

“Dean, why haven’t you given him your number yet?

“I don’t know, just didn’t think about it.”

“Or did you but felt like it will get your hopes up on how you want it to be?

We sat in an awkward silence after that, until Ellen came back with our food.

“Enjoy.” she said while leaving. 

We eat in silence, Sam with his rabbit food, Bobby with a burger along with me. After we finish we decide to go to the store and get pie, apple, and go back to Bobby’s until 11. Right now it’s 8, we ate at 7:30. So we decide to watch Merlin for a bit.

“Hey uncle Bobby, can we invite Cas and Gabe over? I know Gabe hasn’t seen Merlin and I kinda miss him.” Sammy asked as we were getting ready, though I don’t think the last part was meant to be heard.

Bobby chuckless, “Of course ya idjit, I want to meet my nephew’s soon to be husbands.”   
“I uh, Bobby, me and Cas uh, we aren’t together and we have our soulmates and even if, I don’t think he feels that way.” I stumble over my words.

“Shut up, Sam invite them and tell them we have pie, if they want anything else we'll have to run to get it.”

Sam got out his phone and started typing but then said ‘screw it’ and called.

“Hey Gabey”   
“I’m good, I’m at my uncle’s house with Dean and I was wondering if you and Cassie would wanna come over and watch Merlin with us.”

“Great, is there any snack food you guys want? We have pie and that’s about it.”

“Okay, so I’ll go on a run and get, twizzlers for Dean, Popcorn for me and you, and what for Cas? Just candy? Okay.”

“Got it, bye Gabe, see you in a bit.”

“Yes, I love you too ya dork.”

He hung up and grabbed his coat to leave.

“Aww Sammy has a boyfriend.” I tease.

“Shut up jerk.”   
“I’m good bitch.”

With that he walked out.

~~~~~Sam’s POV~~~

I begin to walk to the store when I remember that I never told Gabe the address, I take my phone out and text him.

Hey Gabe the address is 2194 Campbell Dr, see you there.

I continue to walk to the store, kind of regretting going alone, I hate the dark. But I got this. I get to the store, nothing out of the ordinary, I grab the popcorn, the seasonings, candy including snow caps, starbursts, kisses, sour patch kids, the licorish for Dean, and pocky. I get to the cash register and pay for everything and head back to Bobby’s. I begin to feel like someone is following me so I call Gabe.

“Hey, are you at Bobby’s yet?”

“No, we just passed the corner store.”

“Oh can you guys maybe pick me up? I’m walking back from there and I hate the dark.”

“Hey Cas, slow down and look for Sammich, we’re picking him up. Yeah Sam, when you see us tell me.”   
“Okay thank you.”

“Any time kiddo.”   
A few moments passed and the feeling hasn’t stopped, I look over my shoulder so much and so fast at the smallest sound I’m surprised I didn't get whiplash.

“Hey, I see you guys.”   
“Okay, I’m gonna get out and get you, see you in a bit Samantha.”

“Okay.”

I see Gabe get out of the car and run over to me, but I hear footsteps closer, I begin to run to Gabe. I hear shouting from whoever was following me. The voice seems so familiar, but I don’t want to stop running. I get to Gabe and we race to the car.

“Drive. There’s someone in the shadows.”

“What?!”

But none of us answered, instead we just yelled go.

“I thought someone was following me, that’s why I called.”

“It’s fine Sam, you’re safe now. Let’s just get out and go inside.”

When we got inside Dean asked what took so long and we explained, which made him mad, then he just told me not to go anywhere alone, though I could keep up my own, just not in the dark. I made the popcorn, gave everyone their candy and they started the show. Cas was laying on Dean on the floor on and under blankets, me and Gabe got the couch, me laying fully on Gabe, which might I add is very comfy. And Bobby got the chair. Eventually Bobby called it quits and went to his room, said that we should just stay the night, it’s late. Dean and Cas are still awake but Gabe fell asleep and I’m not far behind. I soon start to doze off and start to dream of when me and Gabe finally get together.

~~~Cas’ POV~~~

When we were invited to join in watching a show, I was happy, I would get to see Dean. But I didn’t expect to lay on HIS LAP Bobby retired for the night and Sam and Gabe are asleep. I decide to get up.

“Where are you going?” Dean inquired.

“I was getting tired and I don’t want to fall asleep on you.”

“Oh, I mean you could have, I don’t have anything against it, if you’re tired lay down.”   
“Dean, really it’s fine. I probably wouldn’t sleep much anyways.”

“How come?”

“I just can’t, I end up drawing and stuff.”

“Oh?”   
“Nothing special, just something to try and get me tired.”

“Well anyways, you were comfy and warm so lay back down, if you want you can get ready for bed or just stay like that, but really, if you’re tired and I can help you fall asleep just get over here then.”

My face looked like this O-O. “O-Okay, thank you Dean, you don’t have to though. If at any point you don’t want me on you just push me-”   
“None of that, I don’t care dude, I won’t push you off, just lay back down. Get some shut eye.”

So I lay back down on Dean, he’s comfy, and warm, and I just want to stay here forever, he smells like the woods, with a hint of campfire. I feel home here but I shouldn’t, we have our own soulmates. But I can’t help but sink into his touch as he runs his fingers through my hair, and then up and down my back, close to my rear but never touching. I soon relax to a point where I’m just putty in his lap.I begin to doze off, but become more alert when he starts whispering things to no one in particular.

“God, he’s so cute.”

“Dean you can't think that he’s your best friend and has a soulmate, probably not even gay.”

“Can’t I just have this moment?”

“Dean?” I ask although I know it’s him.

“Shit.” he mutters under his breath, “Hey Cas, did I wake you?”

“I have good hearing, it isn’t like you meant to.”

“I’m sorry man, go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” I say but fully intent on bringing this up in the morning.


	7. Movie Night W/ Bobby Part 2

~~~~Dean’s POV~~~~

When I woke up it was 6 AM, I don’t remember falling asleep, but I feel this warmth on me that is odd. I look down and there is this beautiful angel with sex hair and big blue eyes, though they’re closed right now. I want to get up and begin breakfast but he looks so peaceful I don’t want to disturb him. So I lay there, I lay there and play on my phone. He wakes up around 7:30, and he seems out of it, seeing as he starts looking around and doesn’t realize he’s on my lap. 

“Well hello there Cassie.”

“Hello Dean.” That is not a fair voice in the morning, that voice is too gruff and I hate but love it.

“How’d you sleep?”   
“Good, I actually slept through the night. Did I fall asleep on your lap?”   
“That’s good, and yeah but it’s cool, you were tired and comfortable, I wasn’t going to make you move.”

“Oh, that was very kind of you, thank you.”

“Dude, why are you so formal, you don’t need to thank me, you were really warm so it’s a win win.”

“Okay, speaking of last night.”

“What about it?”

“When I woke up, what were you mumbling to yourself? It sounded like it was referring to someone close.

“Oh, um nothing I wasn’t saying anything.” I said a bit too rushed, he must have caught it because he did that cute head tilt thinking if he could push. Please don’t push.

“Dean, it’s no use in lying, I have supernatural hearing, as my siblings say, I just want to know why you were asking if you could just have that moment.”

“I, um, Cas can we talk about this a different day? I need to sort things out before I admit anything.”

“Oh, of course Dean, you have my number and when you’re ready just text or call.”

“Great, hey Imma go make breakfast, want anything specific?”

“I don’t care but won’t Bobby mind?”

“Nah, he likes not cooking, besides I clean up when I’m done.”   
“Okay.”

I get up to make the pancakes and whatever else Bobby has when I hear Cas make an odd noise, like a squeak. That’s when I remember I’m not wearing a shirt but I don’t care. So I return to my adventure and see Sam and Gabe, I snap a picture and keep walking. I look in the fridge to find bacon and then look for potatoes, I get everything out and begin to mix the pancake mixture. Cas joins me in the kitchen.

~~~Cas’ POV~~~

I’m watching Dean make pancakes, but a little before that I seen him, although he still is, shirtless and I notice drawings on him, they look familiar and I squeak. I hope he would be my soulmate, but why would I get that lucky. Now I’m seeing if I can help with anything but get shooed off. So I just sit and watch, I’m surprised at how muscular he is, he’s only 18. When Dean finished I was still staring and kind of lost in thought, he chuckled as he turned around, seeing my stare.

“If you like the view so much as to stare at me for fifteen minuets straight you could have just taken a picture.” He states with a laugh.

“Oh, I… um sorry Dean. I wasn’t meaning to stare.” I stumble and try to hide the red coming up my neck and spreading to my face.

“It’s fine, anyways here.” He hands me a plate with 3 pancakes, two pieces of bacon and diced potatoes.

“Um… I don’t. I don’t eat this much, it’s too much.” I state trying not to be rude

“Oh, I’m sorry dude, if you want just set what you don’t want back on the plates.”

So I do, I have two pancakes, one piece of bacon and about half of the potatoes I started with. I think I surprised Dean with how little I had, I just don’t like to eat so much, that and it hurts my stomach to eat a lot. When I sat down I heard Sam wake up, he sounded surprised, though I don’t blame him, both of us weren’t meaning to sleep on the others brother, but I did expect Sam to want to. Gabriel and him are close, and soulmates so I wouldn’t see why he was surprised.

“Rise and shine Sammy, food is on the counter, Bobby’s asleep and I’ll do dishes when everyones ate.” Sam didn’t return the same esthesuism, he seemed like he would murder us if we said another thing, which probably would be true. He gave us a bitch face I’m assuming #34, if-you-want-to-live-past-the-hour-stop-talking-so-loud, but that changed when we heard Gabe wake up.

“Mornin’ Sammich.”

“Morning Gabe.”

“Oh so he gets a morning but not your own blood?”

“Well yeah, he doesn’t wake me up at ungodly hours to get ready for school, nor does he decide to treat me like a child.” Sam says while sticking his tongue out at the end.

“Well I mean you are a kid.” Dean interjects.

“Shut up.”

“Okay anyways, foods done. Come eat.”

We sit down and eat, eventually Bobby joins us and when we finish he leaves to work on cars throwing a “behave yourselves I’ll be in and out all day.”

So here we are, watching micro-neutral, Sam laying on Gabe on the couch and me and Dean in the chair. I don’t care to watch the season, seeing as I finished it so I’m just sitting on Dean on my phone. He put a shirt on and I kinda miss the sight but I also want to figure out those markings on his shoulder and arm. 

“Okay I’m officially bored, wanna go to the park?” Sam asked.

“Sure.” We all spoke at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to park, it’s now Gabe’s pov ig~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Cassie seem close, really close. I wonder if something happened. 

“Heya Cassie can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Um, sure Gabriel, but I don’t see why.”

We head off to the other side of the park, Sam gives me a confuzzled look.

“So, you and Dean?” I inquire.

“What about us?”

“So there’s a you and him?”

“No, we’re just friends. Why?”

“You guys seem close, spill Cassie.”

“Ugh Gabriel, I don’t know, I fell asleep on him last night, but as I was dozing off I had heard him talking to I believe himself, something along the lines of someone’s cute and then that they have their own soulmate, then about why couldn’t he just have this and I don’t know who he’s talking about, I like him Gabriel.”

“Well I don’t know what to tell you, I would just kiss him to see how he reacts, but I know you don’t want to ruin the friendship or anything so maybe ask Sam?”

“I don’t know Gabe, Sam is his brother and he could go around and tell him about this, also did you notice things on his arm when he had his shirt off?”

“He wouldn’t do that and no I didn’t why?”

“It just seemed like the same arm I drew on myself.”

“Oh.” I decide to call Sam over to help Cassie.

“Sammich can you please come here dear?” He doesn’t look amoosed but I don’t care.

“What’s up Gabe?”   
“Cassie here needs help with something and I am no use.”

“Okay, Cas what’s up?”   
“Oh, um. Promise not to tell Dean?”

“Sure dude.”

“Okay well I like him and I fell asleep on him last night but I have good hearing and I heard him whisper to himself about something along the lines of someone’s cute and then that they have their own soulmate, then about why couldn’t he just have this and I don’t know who he’s talking about, and just, I like him Sam.”

“Oh, um I could question him about you if you want, I won’t say why I’m asking.”

“You would do that for me?”

“Yeah dude, Dean deserves someone in his life that loves him and is good for him, I’d be glad if it were you.”

“Okay, uh sure.” 

After all of that we return to Dean, who looks confused as fuck, and act like nothing happened.

“Guys what the actual fuck?”

“Heh, Dean it was nothing.” Sam answers.

“Nuh uh, tell me there is no way in hell you all went over there and just talked about nothing.”

“Uh, we did doe.” I interrupted.

“No, Cas, tell me please?” Dean tried his luck on him.

“Dean, I can’t, I’m truly sorry.” Geeze Cassie way to be monotone.

“Fine, if you won’t tell me then I’m just going to throw you in the fountain.” Dean responded, “Starting with Sam.”

We all ran and spread out, Sam and I went up a tree, as high as we could get, but Cassie just stood there confused. So Dean’s first victim ended up being him, sorry bro.

“Sam we lost a man, what will we do?” I act distraught.

“Oh, Gabey, it'll be fine, he went down a legend.” I LOVE Sammich now.

“BuT hE wAs My BrOtHeR SaMmY.”

“I know hunny, I know it’ll be fine, he’s in a better place now, in the arms of my brother.”

“He-he is?”

“Yes, look.”

“Oh my lord. HEY LOVEBIRDS GET A ROOM!” I shout down, I hear Sam snicker.

“COME DOWN HERE AND MAKE US!” Dean yelled back, Cas was blushing.

“OKAY BET!” Sam and I said at the same time, but boy did Dean have other plans, he had Cas in his arms bridal style, but dropped him in the pond a few times by now, and now he’s coming after us. 

“OH SHIT!” I yell as I’m running.

In the end Dean got us all in the pond but never got his answer. We returned to Bobby’s place around 5 p.m.

“So what’s going on?” Dean asked.

“Once again we aren’t telling.” Sammy says.

“No dipshit, are we going home or seeing if Bobby will let us host another sleepover?”

“Oh, it’s up to you guys, I like this but if anyone has other things to do I won’t choose for the whole group.” Sam responds.

“I’m free, anything to see Sammich.” I say.

“Uh, sure.” Cassie said.

“Okay, we’ll see what Bobby says.”


	8. Carnival

That night, around like 10 Pm Gabe’s Pov

We ended up staying at Bobby’s again, his only condition was for Dean to cook food for all of us. While he was, Cas was with him in the kitchen, Bobby was working on a car, and doing a check up on the Impala. Sammich and I are on the couch watching Micro-Natural.

“So Samantha, I have an idea on a prank.”

“Okay, which is?”

“Well there’s a carnival coming to town tomorrow, they’re actually setting up now, they’ve been setting up since around 6, but we could all go, except me and you go and leave Destiel to themselves.”

“Okay, and are you really calling them that?”

“Well duh, what else would I call them?”

“Idk man, but sure why not. Let’s tell them before they go to bed. “

So while me and Sam cuddle I think of ways to make a move, yeah yeah, iT’s ToO eArLy GaBe. But I really like him, and if he doesn’t want to do anything I will stop immediately.  
I feel Sam nudge me.

“Gabe tell them your plan.”

“Oh um I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the carnival tomorrow?”

“Sure Gabriel.” OH MY CHUCK CASTIEL NOVAK I SWEAR TO DAD!

“Why not.” Dean said LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING, CASSIE GET SOME FUCKING TIPS!

So plan Make My Move is on. Now CUDDLES

“SAMMICH CUDDLES!”

“Buuuuttttt Gabey I’m not tiiirrrreeeddd.”

“You don’t have to sleep. I want cuddles tho.”

“Fiiiinnnneee.”

“Thank you dear<3.”

“What just happened?” Dean inquired.

“Gabriel had demanded cuddles from Sam and got them Dean.” GODDAMN IT CASSIE I SWEAR.

“I swear Gabe hurt him and I will kill you.”

“Yeah yeah overprotective bro mode, got it.”

The room went silent while we watched Micro-Natural. Sam fell asleep in minutes, not tired my ass. Cassie and Dean-o had ended up in the chair cuddling, oh yeah they’re getting together soon, I will make sure of it. I turned off the T.V when I heard Dean take his shirt off while mildly cursing because Cassie was asleep and he doesn’t want to move him and god damn it he’s so cute I don’t want to move him he’s also warm. Then everyone was asleep. I dreamt of things physically impossible, like a woman with blonde hair and no face that I could see burning on the ceiling and someone having yellow eyes standing over a baby dripping blood in it’s mouth. But that makes no sense, you can’t make up faces when you dream, but I swear I knew the yellow eyed person and I saw the baby’s face. 

~~~~~~~~Morning Dean’s POV~~~~~~

Once again I woke up with more heat but this time I knew it was Cas, it’s about 630 and I play on my phone until Cas wakes up, sadly Sam woke up about 5 minutes after me, although he seems dead, I seen him relax more into Gabriel, oh I so got a picture of that after and a video when he started stirring. What do you mean it’s blackmail, ptthhh nooooo I would never. At about 645 I feel Cas begin to stir, he slowly opens his eyes, those wonderful blue eyes, and in the deepest voice saying, “Good morning Dean.”

“Morning Cas, want omelets?”

“Sure, do you need help?”

Me being the stubborn asshat I am I said, “No, you just woke up, lay down for a bit.”

But him being cute and all went. “No thank you, I’ll just watch you.”

All right, I’m being watched as I cook, grreeeaatt. I get the pan, butter, eggs, ham, cheese, and onions out.

“Alright, Cas what do you want?”

“Oh, um 2 egg omelet with ham please.”

“Coming up, Sammy, you alive yet?”

“No, jerk, and it’s Sam, also, I’ll take the same as Cas but 3 eggs please.”

“Alright bitch, what about your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend but he’ll take 3 eggs, ham, cheese, onions.”

“Alright whatever you say Sammy.”

“Why are you so persistent on calling him Sammy?” Cas inquires.

“Eh, just because I know it bugs him, and he once referred the name to a chubby 12 year old.”

“Oh, I see now.” By now I had Cas’omelet done, I give it to him, and he takes it giving a formal thanks and I begin to cook Sam’s.

“Well he~llo handsome.” I hear from the living room.

“Not my boyfriend my ass.” I say to Sammy.

“He’s not, and hi yourself Gabey.”

“W-wait, did I mess up? Sammich please take me back, I promise to be better.” Gabe began fake begging.

“Gabeyyyyyy!”

“Yessssssss Sammich?”

“Why must you be like this?”

“Well it all started because of how mentally fucked I am, but we not gonna get into that cause I now have you Sammich.”

“Awww, but you better tell me one day or Imma beat dat ass.”

“Sam, it’s breakfast time, stop flirting and both of you come and eat.” I interrupt Sammy and Gabriel's conversation.

“I’ll eat his ass.” Gabe grumbled under his breath, Sam looks shook and Cas and I are enjoying this.

“G-Gabriel!” Sam starts

“Yessssss dear?”

“Really? When aren’t you thinking that stuff? It’s like only half past 7 in the freaking morning.”

“Okaayyyyy children, let’s get to eating and forget that.” I say before things escalate cause we don’t need dat. 

“Fiiinnee party pooper.” Gabe sent the insult but is it really an insult?

So we sat, and ate breakfast, Gabe kept making sly comments to Sammy making him blush, Bobby came down after the whole Imma eat dat ass comment, he’s getting a kick out of Sam’s blush, Cas is just enjoying everything and I’m picturing how well this family would look, Sam would have his love and a father better than me and dad combined, I would finally see Sammy happy and see Bobby happy, he says he never wanted kids but accepted us anyways. And Castiel, well I hope one day me and Cas might be a little closer than just friends, but once again we have our own soulmates, but hey this is just a fantasy so I can have hope. This is my perfect family.

“Boys, behave yourselves while I’m out, I’ve got cars to work on.” By now it’s already   
8.

“Don’t worry Uncle Bobby, we’re heading for the carnival soon but I’ll make sure we stay out of trouble.” Sammy responded.

~~~~~~~~~~Scene Skip cause transitions suck Sam’s POV~~~~~~~

We enter the park and all we can smell is fried food, we hear music that enlightens the mood, the heat is perfect. They have games and rides, like balloon pop, the ladder balance game, a shooting game, bumper cars, ferris wheel, the starship ride, ring of fire, fireball, the spinning swings, tilt-a-whirl, ring toss, and basketball. We get to the ticket booth and pay for our wristbands, added up to $40, $10 for each, two day wristbands are awesome because it’s from 8:30 am to midnight for both days which is good seeing as we have school tomorrow. Gabriel pulled me to the side and asked when we should initiate play “Get Destiel Together”

“Not right away, they’ll get suspicious.”

“Okay, so when?”  
“I’m thinking maybe, since it's only 8:30, wait until around 2?”

“Buttttt thaaattsss soooooo farrrr away Sammich.” Gabe complained.

“What do you have something you want to do with me?” I tease.

“No, I just want the tension to stop.” Ouch, but I get it.

“Okay, but we should get back, and let's do it at 2, it’ll give them a bit to wonder before it gets to the right sky color to set a mood.”

“Finnneee Sammich.” So with that we return to the group.

“So what do you guys want to do.” Dean asked.

“Well I want to try my hand at ring toss.” I say.

“I wish to try the balancing ladder game.” Castiel says, why is this dude so formal.

“Cassie stop being so formal, and I’m for sure trying the balloon pop game.” Gabey says.

“Okay, and I’m trying basketball and shooting, which do you guys want to do first?”

“Well it looks like the ladder game is closest.” I say. So we decide to head there, and Cas tries it, and OMC he actually wins it. WTF he’s like a freaking cat. Dude that ain’t cool.

“So what prize do you want?” An annoyed carnie asked, heh someone finally beat your game.

“I would like the squirrel please.” So the carnie hands him the plushie, the next game we see is the shooting game so Dean goes pays for it and hits every target. I knew it would happen but Cas and Gabe seem surprised.

“What? My dad used to take me shooting.”

“What prize?”

“Uhhh, I’ll take the black cat with blue eyes please.” Heh, after I describe Cas as a cat. The next game is ring toss, finally my game.

I go and pay, I get the rings and I aim towards the bottles, I have nine rings and I need 5 for a prize. I throw it and it lands on the middle one. Next ring I throw misses, but the third one makes it on the far left one. Now I just need three more and I can get the moose plushie for Gabe, shush I want to be tall. So I aim for the next one and make it on the closest right bottle, nice. I hear Gabe say something like “Go Sammich” as I throw the fifth one, it lands on the far right bottle, now I just need one more and I’ve calculated how hard and where to throw this one, I throw it and make it on the closest left one. I give the carnie the rest of my rings and ask for the big moose, I get it and I casually give it to Gabe who has a big smile and is cuddling into it now.

“Awww thank you Sammich.”

“No problem Gabey.” Now we see the balloon pop game, Gabe goes, and with too much accuracy pops all 8 balloons needed, dude what's up with this family. He chooses the golden coyote with eyes that look almost like honey. He gives me the prize and I do exactly what he did because like, who wouldn’t?

Finally we see the basketball game, so Dean steps up and plays, he’s given 3 shots and 3 is for the big prize, he shoots his first one and he makes it all net, his second shot is a royal flush, and the third shot, you guessed it, made it in, but it bounced off the backboard and yeah. He decided to select the emerald green penguin, I see him shyly give it to Cas, who takes it with a confused head tilt and a blush.

“Thank you Dean.” He says with too much formality.

“No problem dude.” With that it is already, 9:30, so we decide to go to the rides. Dean wants to go on the starship, so we head that way. The line isn’t too bad, due to the fact it is still really early so we get on around 9:50, as as we get on the ride, I see a girl hitting on Dean, and it seems like he is flirting back. I nudge him before Gabe and Cas see.

“Dude what?”

“We are literally here with our friends, no picking up girls.”

“Dude, really? Why can’t I flirt?”

“Know what, do what you want, but don’t add anyone to the group.” I say exhibiting bitch face #99, If-you-do-something-I’ll-end-you.

“Fine, fine.” So we head on the ride, it went the girl hitting on Dean, then Dean, then Cas, then me, finally Gabriel. Gabe looks at me and gestures to Dean and the chick.

“What’s up with the hoe?”

“She’s hitting on Dean, and he’s flirting back. I talked to him, saying don’t add her to our group but I don’t know if he’ll listen.”

“Oh… Cassie.”

“I know Gabey.”   
And the ride starts, Gabe is laughing as Dean is trying to go upside down, Ugh he’s just trying to impress her. Cas is trying to just relax and not worry about Dean, but I can tell he’s getting upset, and I’m just over here wanting to get rid of the girl. When the ride ends, we are laughing and exit the ride. So I go up to Dean and the girl and say.

“Dean, can we go on the big swings?”

“Sammy you know I’m not good with flying.”

“Come on you have Cassie here to help you with it.”

“Who’s Cassie?” The girl asks, kinda wearie.

“Oh, no one.” Dean says, oh I’ve got yo ass now boy.

“How are they no one when just a few days ago you said Cassie was hot?” I still don’t say a gender.

“Dude, really?”

“Oh, Dean I’m so sorry I didn’t know you had someone.” The girl says, and walks off.

“SAM, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?” He starts yelling, not loud but enough that I start wanting to cry.

“D-Dean, I-I’m sorry, I just wanted her gone, you know I didn’t want her here in the first place, don’t be mad.” I have been physically tense since he said my name, and I guess Gabe noticed because he came over, put his arm around me and turned me towards his chest.

“Dean-o, can’t you see Sammich is starting to panic? Take a deep breath both of you.” Gabriel starts, I do as I’m told. 

“Now Samantha, relax, listen to my voice, it’s okay. There isn’t a reason to panic, Dean-o just has something up his ass.” I begin to physically relax.

“Sammy, I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just you knew I was trying to get her number.”

“But Dean, can’t you just go a day with friends and not try to pick up a girl. I just want it to be us four, no one else.”

“Okay, fine, but did you really bring Cas into it? Dude the girl thought he was a girl the way you said his name and talked about him.”

“So what? I said the truth just didn’t say a gender. Not my fault she took it that way.”

We fell silent after that, and head to the swings. Dean didn’t ride it and neither did Cas, but me and Gabe did, and it was a blast, we kept making jokes and saying how Dean looked small from here and we held hands and had the most relaxing minutes, but towards the end of it, I got a strange feeling of being watched. I speak this to Gabe before the ride starts slowing down.

“Hey, Gabey, do you remember the night you and Cas picked me up, someone was actually following me?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, I have a feeling I’m being watched, and it’s not Dean or Cas, they are talking to each other.”

“Okay, so be vigilant, got it,”

“Not just that, I don’t think we should split up from Destiel today.”

“Okay, if thats what you feel would be best Sammich. We always have tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Now the ride has started slowing down, and we see Destiel stand up and wait for us. As we leave the ride to go to the fireball I hear a voice from somewhere nearby.

“Sammy, why did you run?”

“Guys, can we go talk somewhere?” I ask quietly, that voice wasn’t too close so they couldn’t hear me.

“We start to head to our tree, and when we get there we all climb it, at least enough to be out of view, on the way here we had blended in with the crowd.

“Okay Sammy what’s up.” Dean asked.

“So do you remember the first night we stayed at Bobby's? How I went to the gas station to get snacks, but on the way back I was being followed?”

“Yeah.” Both Dean and Cas spoke.

“Well the person yelled something, and somehow I recognized his voice.”

“Okay, so what does it have to do with today?” Dean again.

“Well, I felt like I was being watched on the swings, and you and Cas were talking to each other and Gabe was with me. And then when we were walking to the fireball I heard him say ‘Sammy why did you run,’ so clearly he’s following me and I needed you guys to know, because I’ve heard his voice before Friday.”

“Wait he spoke to you again today?” Gabe asks.

“Yeah, you guys didn’t hear him?”

“Not that I can think of, but we were also talking.” Cas says.

“True, well I just wanted to tell you guys, because I’m not feeling the safest with just me knowing.”


	9. Oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN Just saying please don't hate me this isn't the end, I'm not done with this book. Just stay tuned.

~~~Dean’s POV~~~~~  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, this can’t happen again. Yes, Sammy has been stalked by this dude before. He’s the one who dad assumes started the fire that night. And he’s one of the reasons we move so much. But dad doesn’t give a shit anymore. He’d be fine if Sam got taken. That’s why we aren’t moving anymore. But I still care. I need my brother. I don’t need John. So we all stick together, today we keep riding the rides and stay close to each other. I notice, every so often, Gabe would look around. I did the same, but he seemed to do it more, and don’t get me wrong, I would but if the guy knew we knew there's more risk.  
“Gabe.” I say to get his attention.  
“Yeah?”  
“Stop looking so often, Sammy’s safe, he’s got you and me. He can run. We all know this.”  
“I know Dean, it’s just, isn’t it a little odd? Out of nowhere some weirdo stalks Sammich.”  
“It’s not out of nowhere.” I confess.  
“What?”  
“Gabriel,” I say low enough that Sam doesn’t hear. “He doesn’t know, but the reason we moved so much is because of this dude, he’s tried taking Sammy before, and John thinks he killed our mother.”  
“What? But, why?”  
“We don’t know.”  
I see Gabe look around again, I’m about to punch him or something to get him to stop, when he’s staring at the side of someone’s face.  
“Someone you know?”  
“No, maybe, I don’t know. I’ve seen him in a dream I had, but it isn’t possible. The dream was supernatural and couldn’t be true.”  
“What do you mean, and stop looking before you get seen by them.”  
“I mean, in my dream a blonde checked up on her child, never seen a face but she wore a white nightgown, she had woken up to her son crying I think, he looks to be about 6 months. She saw someone next to his crib thinking it was her husband she leaves, but she notices something I think. She came back and yelled a name, I couldn’t make it out. And then I saw yellow eyes, and I could see his face perfectly. It’s the dude I was looking at. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen him before. But anyways back to the dream, just before I woke up, I saw the woman on the ceiling, blood on her abdomen, looking down at the child. I can see his face too, but I don’t know any baby that looks like that. And then the mom catches fire, the dad woke up and got the kids out but the house was burned to the ground, with the mother stuck inside.”  
“Woah, and how could this dude look like the one in your dream? Dreams aren’t true.”  
“Actually Dean-o, there are certain dreams, that cause the feeling of deja vu, you can dream of a day, the exact elements and it comes true.”  
“But no one has yellow eyes.”  
“I know. But I think there’s something the dream is telling me about this man, because the dream I had only started after I met Samantha, and it’s happened a few times.”  
“Wait, you think this dude, the one you know the face of is the one who’s trying to kidnap Sammy?”  
“I don’t know, I just know that these dreams are warnings. I can feel it.”  
"How?”  
“I wake up in sweats, and all I can think about is Sam, and how I need to see him almost immediately.”  
“Okay, that’s just love.”  
“NO, not this. Love is when you want to, and sometimes need to, and yeah I want to every day, but when I have the dreams I can’t focus until I see Sam, I can’t stop worrying.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Wait, Dean.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you have any pictures of your mom, maybe some of Sam as a baby?”  
“Why?”  
“I know the mom’s hair color and her body shape, and I can see the baby’s face, so I know the baby.”  
“And you think if they match then we have our answer.”  
“Right.”  
“I can look.”  
“Okay.”  
After that, we rode a few more rides, ate some carnie food, Gabe and Sam had some cotton candy after an hour of begging, that frickin trickster and his sweet tooth corrupting my baby brother. I’m still worried about Sam’s safety. So we head back to Bobby’s around 11 pm. I tell him everything, I pull Gabe in to tell his dream, and I ask if we can stay there for a few more nights.  
“I’ll cook breakfast and dinner, I’ll do some runs, I just need Sammy safe, and I can’t do much if our house gets broken into, and of course I don’t want to burden you, I just here you have guns and I know how to shoot and I can protect everyone.”  
“Dean, you don’t have to explain yourself, you know you’re welcome, I’ve missed you guys, a lot.”  
“I know Bobby, I just don’t want to impose.”  
“You aren’t, I’d rather you safe than what John wants.”  
“Thanks Bobby, do you mind keeping Sam and Gabe here while I take Cas to my house, to get some things and bring him to his to do the same and explain everything to his siblings?”  
“Yeah go ahead, But take this.” He hands me a pocket knife and a pistol.  
“Thanks Bobby. I’ll be back.”  
“Alright.”  
~~~~~~ Cas’ POV~~~~~~  
“So, what’s going on?” I ask Dean while we drive, he looks agitated.  
“I’m sorry for taking you guys into this.”  
“What?” Head tilt, it’s a habit what can I say?  
“Sam, he’s been stalked since he was a baby by this man, he is assumed to have started the fire in his nursery.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry Dean I didn’t know.”  
“I know Cas, it’s fine. But I think I dragged you and Gabriel into this.”  
“How so?”  
“Gabe dreamt of the supernatural, but he seen this guy, the same one that was at the carnival, and he thinks he seen Sam as a baby, this dude, my mom. Just everything.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m sorry Cas,.”  
“Dean it’s fine.”  
“NO it’s not. This might get you to hate me, but I don’t want you to be in this life, I’ve had to move every so often, and my dad doesn’t care what happens to Sam anymore.”  
“Dean-”  
“Cas let me talk please.”  
“Okay.”  
"So I have feelings for you. If you want to go back home when we get there it’s fine. But I need to say this, before I move again or something worse.”  
“Dean, why would I want to go home?”  
“Because you probably aren’t gay, and I made it awkward, and there’s danger, and you have a soulmate.”  
“Dean, I like you too, you didn’t make it awkward, screw danger, if this dude messes with any of us he won’t get away, and screw soulmates, yeah I want to meet mine, but I like you, and-”  
“I know Cas, but I don’t want you hurt.”  
“I don’t give a damn.”  
“Cas?”  
“We’re here.” I point out, stopping him from saying anything else, he doesn’t need to.  
We go inside, he goes to his room and I follow, he grabs a bag, it has a ton of stuff in it, like a runaway bag. I give him a questioned look, but he just runs to Sam’s room, grabbing a similar bag.  
“Dean?” He doesn’t respond while he goes into what I assume is John’s room, looking for pictures for some reason. He grabs two and puts them in a bag. He takes my hand and we go to the Impala. He drives me to my house, he talks to Anna and Luci, Anna’s making heart eyes when I come down from grabbing mine and Gabe’s stuff.  
“Ready?”  
“Yep.” I grab his hand, Anna looks embarrassed, and Luci is giving a knowing look, I hug them real fast and say I love you’s. It isn’t like I won’t see them but I won’t be home for a bit. We get back to Bobby’s and Dean pulls Gabe to the back room, and I’m talking to Sam.  
“He told me he liked me.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Yeah, but he was also saying how I was in too much danger.”  
“Yeah it’s what he does.”  
“But we held hands soooo.”  
“OOOoOOOooOooOooOOOo.”  
“I know.” We keep talking about random stuff and we end up watching T.V.  
~~~~~~Gabe’s POV~~~~~~  
I’m looking at the pictures, and it’s the same woman, and baby as my dream. I think Dean can tell because he doesn’t even ask, he just sighs and goes to talk to Bobby. I go back to Sam and I pick him up, he squeals ‘manly’ and I set him on my lap while we cuddle. I love his cuddles and they help me. I feel him nudge me.  
“What’s up Sam?”  
“I can feel your sadness and tension. What’s wrong, you never call me Sam.”  
“Look who’s the one to pull psychology.”  
“Shut up. What’s up Gabey?” He puts on his puppy dog eyes. Fuck.  
“Sammy, babe, darlin, don’t give me that look.” I try to joke.  
“Gabe, tell me.”  
“Fine, I saw a supernatural event in my dream that matched what you told me what happened to your mom. I saw you as a baby, I saw the guy, I couldn’t see your mom's face but Dean showed me pictures and I know.”  
“Oh.”  
“Hey, it’s okay, I know who to look out for.”  
“That makes it more dangerous.”  
“How so?”  
“He can figure it out and come after you.”  
“Maybe but I’m going to protect you.”  
“Gabe, I love you.” This feels like it has more emotion.  
“Gabe?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Yes Sammich.”  
He leaned forward, placing his lips on mine, he was hesitant. But he didn’t back off, he tasted like cotton candy, blue raspberry. We break the kiss due to needing air. But I couldn’t be happier. I wanted to kiss him for so long.  
“Gabe?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we do that more often?”  
“I’d like that.” We shared another kiss, but it was only a peck. We decided to lay down, we had school tomorrow, we fell asleep content with our love.  
But when we wake up, we aren’t at Bobby’s.  
“Sam?” I ask, I can’t see.  
“I’m here.”  
“Where is here?”  
“I don’t know.”  
~~~~Sam’s POV~~~~  
I fell asleep at Uncle Bobby’s but that’s not where I woke up. It’s too dark, and I can feel someone watching me. I’m scared.  
“Gabe?”  
“Yeah Sammy?”  
“Can you feel it?”  
“That someones?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Listen Sammich, everything will be okay.” Suddenly the blindfolds are being ripped off.  
“You.” I hear Gabe say with such anger and darkness I shuddered.  
“Ah so you know me?”  
“Not personally but I’ve had a few dreams.”  
“Oh, well then let me introduce myself. My name is Azazel, and I want Samuel William Winchester dead.”  
“WHY?” Gabe yelled, I flinched.  
“Well, lets see, John had a dilemma, his lovely wife Mary was pregnant. With little Samuel here. But before he had an affair. With my sister. She was also pregnant. But he never even batted an eye.”  
“So you kill his wife and try to finish his son, you want to hurt him.”  
“Ah you’re a fast learner I see.”  
“Yeah, well you can’t hurt John by killing Sam, he doesn’t care anymore.”  
“He doesn’t? Well then why did he run with Sam and Dean?”  
“He used to care. But why do you think he brought them home? HE KNEW YOU WERE AFTER HIM BUT DID NOTHING!”  
“Okay, enough.” I hear Gabe gasp, I feel liquid surround me. I look down and it’s blood.  
“Why did you kill him?” I say while starting to cry.  
“He was never part of the plan, he needed to go, and he got too talkative and loud.”  
“Oh, so if I yell you’ll kill me too?”  
“I don’t need you to do anything, you’re dead either way. Goodbye Samuel.”  
With that, I feel something go into me. I start to panic, I’m dying, I’m only 15, and I’m dying. All because John couldn’t keep it in his pants. I didn’t even realise I tasted metallic until I was spitting blood out. Then everything went dark.


	10. Life Man

~~~~Sam’s POV~~~~

The last thing I remembered was darkness, but how I’m in a bright room, I had bandages on my head and Gabe by my side, he’s passed out.

“It was a dream?” I ask out loud.

“Sammy, you’re awake!” Dean yelled.

“What happened?”

“We were leaving some of the rides, when some dick hit you, I don’t know with what, but it was hard and it was on your head. He knocked you out.”

“So it wasn’t true?”

“What wasn’t true?”

“That I was getting stalked, by someone named Azazel” I see recognition cross his face.

“No Sam. We were all safe.”

“Thank God.”

“What happened, while you were out?”

“I dreamt that Gabe got killed then I did after Azazel kidnapped up, he killed Gabe because he was pointing out flaws and how dad doesn’t care about me anymore, then he killed me because dad slept with his sister and knocked her up shortly after mom got pregnant with me.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yeah.” Our conversation stopped there, Dean looked like there was something he wanted to say but he didn't have a chance to. Gabe started to stir, and slowly I saw his beautiful, golden eyes open.

"Well hello Gabriel."

"Sammy? SAMMY!" Gabe realized I was awake. He jumped up on the bed and just cuddled me.

"I was scared, you had a concussion and wouldn't wake up."

"Shhh, I'm alright now, I'm okay. See?" I tried to calm him down, I seen Dean leave, maybe to get Cas.

"I know, I know but I just. I can't lose you." I have a thought but this isn't the right time. It's too soon. I know it is. But I can't help wanting to.

"Gabe, can I kiss you?" Lets try this.

"Sam? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes Gabe, I'm alright. I just... I don't know. Just forget I asked." I say, of course he wouldn't go with it. It's too early.

"Sam, do you really want to kiss me?" He sounds timid. Like he's scared I'm joking.

"A little. But it doesn't matter." I say, turning my head away. I'm such an idiot.

"Sam. Look at me." I turn back to him. Kind of hard not to, he's just sitting on my lap making sure this is real, that I'm awake is real.

"Do you really want to kiss me?" He asks again. I can't bring words up, so I just slightly nod my head. The next thing I know, Gabe has his hand on my cheek, another on my neck and pulling me to him. I watch his eyes flutter closed as he leans in a bit. I follow suit. The kiss is soft and sweet. A little hesitant. But it felt real. He tasted like strawberries. We pull away, still inches away, looking into each others eyes.

"Not too bad Sammich."

"Shut up jerk." I say with a blush.

"Hey, it isn't like I didn't enjoy it. I just know that it's your first kiss." I blush more, and he decides to lean in to kiss my nose. I scrunch my face and give him a look.

“Awww does little Sammich not like nose kisses?” He teases. But as he does I lean in and kiss him again.

“It isn’t that I don’t like nose kisses, I want real kisses.” I say matter of factly, while sticking my tongue out.

“Don’t make me kiss you again.”

“Oh, but that’s what I want.” But before we can connect our lips again, Dean comes in, hand in Cas’ and they walk up to the bed.

“Good to see you awake Sam.” Cas says way too formally, but it’s soothing.

“Thanks Cas.” And with that the room went quiet. That is until Dean and Gabe asked at the same time about 15 minutes after the silence started.

“So what happened with you and my brother?” I kid you not, the exact same time and wording.

“Well Dean-o it isn’t really your business what happened but if you must know, we kissed.”

“Oh,” Enter my blush about right here, “Well it isn’t your business either.”

“Dean and I had a moment a little back, when you were caring for Sam in the backseat. Dean confessed something and we agreed to take it slow and if either of us find our soulmate we end things no matter how far along we are.”

“Dammit Cas.” Dean mutters.

“What, did I miss something?”

“No, we didn’t have to tell them.”

“But they’re our brothers. They should understand. Especially since they are together.”

“WAIT don’t bring us into this now, we haven’t even made it official.” Gabe stated.

“Perhaps not yet, but you guys would still support us so what’s the point in hiding our relationship.” Cas stated once more, again formal but it really is refreshing.

“I guess I can see where you came from Cas.” Dean said after a few moments of silence.

~~~~~Reverse the clock, when Sam got hit, Dean’s POV~~~~~~~

Fuck, the dude didn’t even stop to make sure he was okay. I mean sure he was fine for a bit, but started getting dizzy and was wobbling. I could tell he had a concussion. Gabe is in the back seat of Baby, with Sam, Cas is up front with me.

“Dean. Calm down, he’s going to be alright. It’s just a concussion. He’ll be fine.” I know Cas is trying to cheer me up but Sam isn’t hit much, I don’t fight him, I don’t let dad hit him, he knows how to fight I know but he never gets beat up at school due to me being his older jock brother.

“Cas, I know but he was hit pretty hard, and he rarely gets hit. I don’t know man.”

“Dean, relax, it’s fine, he’ll wake up soon.”

“I know Cas,” I physically start to relax. “Thanks man. I don’t know where I’d be without you right now.”

“Well, probably not where you are, if I wasn’t here well technically if Gabe and I weren’t here you wouldn’t have been at the carnival. So Sam never would have gotten hit.”

“Hey, no don’t say that, I mean maybe but you never know, Cas I like you, a lot and I’m glad I met you so don’t say that, because right now if this happened without you or Gabe here I would be panicking and erratic. So don’t say that.”

“If it’s any consolation Dean I like you too.”

“Wait, shit I didn’t mean to say it out loud but okay.”

“If you want I can pretend I never heard anything?”

“NO, no just because I didn’t mean to say it doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it or want to say it.”

“Okay.” With that we were left to drive another 10 minutes to the hospital, in silence. But it was a comfortable one.

~~~~~~ Present time, Gabriel’s POV~~~~~~

I have an erking feeling. I feel like there’s something Sam isn’t telling me. The way Dean looks at him. While Sam was out, I told Dean about my dreams of this dude, the yellow eyed person. I explained everything. And the last thing Sam remembers is most of the games, I don’t think he remembers telling me about the feeling of someone watching him. Right now we’re in the Impala heading to Bobby’s, it’s currently four in the morning. We have the day off of school due to everything. The doctor said that in a few hours Sam should be better, just let him rest. The car is set up where Sam and I in the back, Dean and Cas in the front, not so subtly touching hands. Not holding yet.

“So Sammy, did you dream of anything when you were out?” I ask, and Sam’s face just looked blank, which is odd.

“Nothing worth mentioning.” His voice was low and had an odd tone to it.

“Sam, what did we say about hiding things from each other?”

“Gabe, it really isn’t important, it isn’t like I’m not telling anyone, I told Dean.”

“Sam. Just tell me please, you said you weren’t going to hide your dreams from me.”

“Maybe a different time, I’m tired. Cuddle me?” Changing the topic. Just like him when he doesn’t want to talk. 

“Fine, but don’t think I won’t forget.”

So we lay in the backseat and cuddle, he’s laying on me like usual, I’m playing with his hair but I’m not really there. My mind is wandering. Why doesn’t Sam want to tell me? Does he think I’ll get mad? Does he think I’ll leave? I don’t know. By the time I zone back in Dean’s telling me that we’re at Bobby’s, he gave me a weird look as I picked Sam up.

“What’s the look for?”

“You were zoned out for over 30 minutes. What’s up?”

“I asked Sam if he dreamt of anything while out, he said it wasn’t important. But if he needs to say that then clearly it is important, he just doesn’t want to bother me.”

“Dude, too much psychology, but he’ll tell you when he’s ready.”

“So he told you then, how long was he up before I woke up?  
”  
“He was awake for about 30 minutes before you woke up.”

“Oh.” We walk to the house, Bobby’s standing there looking as worried as ever, he sees Sam and relaxes. But I think Dean either gave him a look or said something, because Bobby just sighed and beckoned Dean upstairs. I lay Sam on the couch, and I think about going to spy, but it wouldn’t be right, so I pick Sam up again and lay down with him. As I drift off to sleep I hear Cas shuffle around, waiting for Dean, and I pass out. 

~~~~~ Dean’s POV~~~~~

“Bobby, I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Just explain what happened.”

“So we played a few games at the carnival, where he got hit, but he felt fine so we went on some rides, before he passed out he had us all go to a tree to talk. He tells us that he thinks someone’s watching him and I think of the dude who’s suspected of killing mom, Azazel. But he passed out and wasn’t responding so we took him to the hospital. They get him situated, and hours pass, Gabe starts to fall asleep and passes out, he’s been worried the whole time he exhausted himself. A few more hours later Sam wakes up. He asked if it was a dream, then asked if it wasn’t true. Then I got him to tell me, he said that some guy named Azazel kidnapped him and Gabe, killed Gabe for pointing out flaws in his plan about how he would hurt John because he doesn’t care about Sammy, how does Sam even know that, I’ve tried to keep it from him. Then he killed Sam all because John couldn’t keep it in his pants. That’s when he woke up. Bobby, if Azazel is the one stalking Sam again, I don’t know what to do. Gabriel dreamt of something odd but familiar. A young petite young woman, checking on her six month old son, dying in a house fire, but on the ceiling and the one to cause it was a man with yellow eyes.”

“This is all over the place Dean. You need to calm down and think. Has Sam heard any of you talk about Azazel?”

“Not while awake, Gabe mentioned his dream when we were driving to the hospital, and I explained somewhat of our past.”

“Dean, subconsciouses can pick up things.”

“Oh shoot I forgot I’m an idiot.”

“No you aren’t forgetting is a common thing, just be careful. Does Gabriel know about the dream?”

“Not yet, Sam wouldn’t tell him.”

“Okay, but let's hope he tells soon so we can start to plan, I don’t want to get between those two.”

“Yeah.” I walk out of the room and down the stairs, I see Cas standing there.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, did you want to sleep like we’ve been or?” He left the sentence incomplete.

“We can sleep how we’ve been, do you want to watch some tv?”

“Sure, just pick any show I don’t care.”

“Alright.” We start to get situated, Cas laying on me, my shirt is off, as usual, and he’s warm. I like this, but I know it’ll only be a matter of time until one of us finds our soulmates, speaking of which I haven’t heard from mine in a bit. I’ll write in the morning. With that, I fall asleep, Cas passed out almost as soon as we laid down.


End file.
